Ed and May: A Wedding Story
by SlayerTank99
Summary: My first Ed x May romantic fanfic. It may not be my best but I hope you enjoy it!


It was the day. The day for both of theme.

Ed was standing in the front of a large beautiful church wearing a black tuxedo and he had neatly combed orange hair. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the seats. He saw all of his friends from his childhood. Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, his sister Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4 and Plank, and even Marie.

But what about Edd and Lee?

Ed turned around and saw Edd standing near him because he was his best man. Edd looked at him with a smile and gave him a thumbs up. Then he looked at Lee was was apparently the maid of honor. She was crying with tears of joy because she couldn't believe what was happening today.

How did this all start? It all started when Ed was twelve. One day he and his friends went into the woods and were captured by three sisters. The one that always hit on Ed was the young blonde buck tooth one named May. For a couple years Ed was scared of her and ran everytime she hit on him.

But that all changed one day.

When Ed was a freshmen in high school he was at the prom and he was sad because his friends couldn't come because they were busy and he had to go all by himself. He stood in the corner as the shy guy he always was. But then he saw May in her white dress and Ed just felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He walked up to her and asked her to dance. She happily accepted and they danced for a little until the stoped for a moment to share a kiss.

Years had pass. The two remained high school sweethearts and they even went to the same college together. They stayed in the cul-de-sac after they graduated and got close jobs so there was no way these two would ever break up.

Finally, one day Ed took May to a fancy restaurant. When it was the right time he pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. Ed asked her if she would marry him. With tears in her eyes she said "OF COURSE I WILL BIG ED!" and the whole restaurant applied the two newly engaged couple.

News of the wedding quickly spread and all the friends and family quickly helped the two planned everything. Within two months the wedding was ready.

It was a bright beautiful day outside the church and that was perfect because the sun was shining through the church windows. Suddenly, the organ began to play and Ed took a deep breath. Then finally, came the bride. She walked up a few feet and then was meted by her father Rod. That's right, Rod suprised her own child when she found out she was engaged and asked if she could come to her wedding to which she happily agreed. Rod walked her down all the way to the front to which he stopped and let her continue.

Ed's jaw nearly dropped when he saw his bride. She had red lipstick on, makeup on her eyes, and a nice gold necklace on her neck, and her blonde hair was neatly down.

Then the organ stopped and the two happily started at each other.

"This is it!" Ed thought.

"I'll finally be with my big Ed for all eternity!" May thought.

"Deerly beloved." The priest began. "We are gathered here today to bare witness to the blessed union of Edmund Horace and May Kanker. If anyone has reason why these two should not be man and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent. Because everyone thought that they were a perfect couple and that they should be married.

"Very well then." The priest said. "Now Edmund repeat after me." The priest explained everything and now it was Ed's turn.

"I, Edmund Horace" Ed stated. "promise to love, honor, and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Wonderful" The priest said. "Now May repeat after me." Then after he told her what to say.

"I May Kanker," May stated. "promise to love, honor, and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Now then" asked the priest. "do you Edmund, take the lawfully wedded woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Ed said focusing on his blushing bride.

"And do you, May, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." May said staring at her handsome groom.

"Then, by the power invested in me" the priest smiled "I now pronounce you men and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ed and May smiled their biggest smiles in history because it was their favorite part of their ceremony. Ed lifted the veil away from his bride's gorgeous face and then finally the two shut their eyes and felt their lips touch each others. It was the kiss that would start their happily married lives.

The whole church immediately applied as the two were more happy then they could ever be.

"Ladies and gentlemen." the priest said as the two held hands and faced everyone. " I give you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Edmund Horace."

All the kids (now adults) were all very happy for the newlyweds. Ed was cheering for Ed, Sarah was crying with tears of joy with Jimmy holding her, Marie was crying with joy as she couldn't be any happier for her own sister, Jonny was cheering and holding on to his wooden friend, Nazz had a tissue and wiped her tears of joy, and Kevin smiled and gave Ed a thumbs up.

Then the two ran outside the church to a large limo wear a man opened the door for theme. They quickly got in and they were off to the reception. (But not before having a couple kisses)

At the reception, the two received blessings from their friends, family, new brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers in-law before the two would head off to their honeymoon to a tropical resort in The Bahamas.


End file.
